1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to energy and signal transmission devices and more particularly to photon-driven components.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In known components, the energy and signal transmission occur on the basis of electrical contacts. An inductive or radio frequency transmission is also known. A disadvantage of such known components is that the transmitted information can be easily overheard or monitored.